Change in Remnant
by Crow1501
Summary: This is an RWBY fan fiction where team RWBY was sent back in time.


Ruby and her team were facing off against Cinder and her little group. After a long fight against each other everyone besides Ruby and Cinder was no longer able to fight. Ruby look at Cinder and saw something in her eyes it was the well know threat of death.

"You and your team will not be leaving her alive." Cinder spoke very coldly toward them it even sent a shiver down Emerald back.

Ruby didn't say a word, instead, she looked around and saw that her team was on the ground with injuries that would prevent them from being able to do anything. Then she looked over and Cinder and saw that Emerald and Mercury didn't look so great either. The only reason he was standing was that he had robotic legs. She could tell Cinder wasn't as injured as she was and Ruby knew she had to finish this off quickly or all their struggles and sacrifices to win this fight would have been for nothing. "Blake forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Blake looked worried and knew that if she pushed herself any further she might end up dead. "Ruby don't be stupid if you die then all we fought for will end here."

Ruby nodded and looked Blake in the eyes. "I know but if I don't do something now we are as good as dead." She focused on Cinder again and she could hear Blake started crying behind her fearing the worse. Ruby slowly closed her eye and reopened them and her eye were glowing and what looked like white wings appeared from her eye. Then as used her Semblance abilities and 2 other versions of her slowly came from her and started walking side by side.

Cinder sent a mixture of glowing shards and fire all the versions of Ruby. All versions of them had to dodge the long-range attacks because the original will receive any damage they take.

In an instant, they all set their hands down creating large enough ice wall that protected her and her team. The ice held up against the barrage of fire and shards, then two versions of Ruby ran around the broken down buildings to flank Cinder. The last dashed up the ice wall launching herself into the air, transforming Crescent Rose into her sniper form and firing upon Cinder, who used fire to stop each bullet easily. One of the Ruby's copied Cinder attack sending ice shards at Cinder, while the other swung her deadly scythe to cut the Fall Maiden in half. Cinder quickly created one of her swords and block the attack, then used her other hand to create a floating firewall to evaporate all the ice shards. Cinder moved swiftly and grabbed the wrist of the closest scythe wielder and throw her at the other close Ruby. She was able to catch herself, although wasn't ready to block the multiple shards Cinder launched in the brief period. She would have been ripped to shreds if the last one of them didn't block all the shards with her scythe.

"You look like you ready to meet your allies in the afterlife." Cinder smiled devilishly at all of them.

Ruby had an idea that transferred through all their heads, and the other two sighed knowing they get an ear full from Weiss later on. Ruby got ready to launch her other selves at Cinder, one of them was sent into the air, and the other was sent a little left of Cinder. The scythe wielder in the air came down to cut the fire-wielding bitch in half, and the one launched to the side pulled out Cresent Rose and swung it around the back of Cinder. Instantly pulling the trigger to try and cut her in half again.

Cinder took action immediately and flipped behind the scythe ready to cut her in two, and moved quickly kicking and grabbing the scythe of one of the three, sending her into the ground. Cinder the moved the scythe head into the air, causing it to get stuck into the ground once it was slammed by the Ruby in the air. Cinder lost focus when she notices the Ruby on the ground tried to get up...

At the moment the last Ruby got behind Cinder swinging her scythe into Cinder back, causing bone, muscle, and organs to rip as the blade came out the other side of the Fall Maiden stomach. Ruby lifted her into the air making Cinder slide further onto her blade.

Cinder coughed out blood, as she looked down at the bloody blade sticking out of her lower torso. She laughed as she looked down at the original Ruby who was crouched over also coughing blood. "D...Damn it. You act... actually got me you damn Bitch! Although you're... still too late." She stuttered a bit as she coughed up more blood.

Ruby pulled her scythe out of Cinder and started to fuse together with her other version and a faded bruise showed up on her face from the kick Cinder dealt her.

"I'll take you out with me if that what I have to do to get rid of you." Cinder started willpower.

She realized that Cinder was going to use the remaining energy to turn herself into a deadly explosion. She activated her speed semblance and started running for her team as another pair of Ruby's appeared. Each one of them picked up and carried one of the members of team WBY. Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked back to see a bright orange light getting stronger and brighter, accompanied by Cinder maniacal last laugh. Right as Cinder stopped laughing an explosion of deadly fire and started to expanding and engulfing anything that got consumed by it. The explosion was catching up with team RWBY and Ruby had to push her speed past her limit so she could save the one she loved. Everyone was moving so fast that they started to literally blur at first, then their skin and clothes seemed to crack like glasses spewing out the energy of their Aura. Then they were engulfed by the explosion, although instead of dying, the energy from the explosion was used to send every one of them were sent into a rift.

* * *

Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked around to see a white sky with red clouds float around them. As they all floated the three unconscious Ruby's moved together and fused back together.

"What happened where are we?" Weiss asked a little scared they all just died.

"I don't know, but it is strange," Yang trying float over toward Weiss.

"Ruby! Ruby, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Blake was holding Ruby in her arms and trying to wake her. Even though she looked dead she was breathing.

"Blake, calm down she only passed out she still breathing. I highly doubt she would just die on us. She too stubborn to leave you." Yang tried making the black cat happy.

"She most likely right, Blake. After a fight like that she probably didn't have the strength or willpower to stay awake. Just like Yang said she too stubborn to die anytime soon." Weiss looked at them and tried to smile.

But before anyone else could speak they were all consumed by darkness.

* * *

Ruby slowly opened her eyes confused to see that she was lying in a forest, she then looked around and noticed Blake was laying up against a tree not too far from her. She tried to get up but felt excruciating pain for any muscle she tired to move, although she slowly crawled over to Blake. Trying her best not to scream and slowly sat up against the tree. Ruby then tried to wake up Blake by weakly shaking her. The Black Cat slowly woke to the pathetic weak shaking.

"Thank god you're alive, I was worried." Ruby moved her hand up to Blake's cheek and smiled at her.

Blake slowly kissed Ruby making sure that was her and not some hallucination. "I should be the one saying that you scared me half to death."

"So a simple sorry won't cut it?" Ruby asked knowing what Blake would say.

"No, no it won't, but for now as long as you're alive then that all that matters." Blake pulled Ruby head into her shoulder as she was crying tears of joy.

They stayed like that for a bit before getting up and looking around. Ruby had to wrap her arm around Blake so she wouldn't face plant. As they walked around to see where they were, they were soon surrounded by grim and neither one of them was in the condition to fight. But before the grim could even lay a hand on them, they were killed by someone they knew all too well. Ozpin came out from the tree line with Glinda in tow and when Ruby and Blake saw them they looked 10 years younger.

"So who might you two be and how did you get those injuries?" He took a drink from his mug after he spoke.

Ruby looked at them for a bit and then at Blake and herself. "Huh, I'm not too sure you'd believe me, I don't think I'd be able to believe it either. But I think we are from your future..." Ruby said as she looked at her former headmaster.

"Well, I highly doubt you're from the future." Glinda then crossed her arms under her boobs.

Ruby sighed, and then looked at Blake, who nodded knowing what she was going to say. "My name is Ruby Rose, and this is Blake Rose."

Ozpin dropped his mug after looking at them a bit longer. For the first time in their lives, Blake and Ruby were able to tell what he was thinking. Glinda looked at them frozen in place, unable to speak or possibly think.

"But that is impossible, you two look like you're in your mid-twenties. I just saw you two yesterday." Ozpin explained still looking at them for answers.

"Well, I like to tell you I know more. But that not the case. Plus it would do you two good to help us to the infirmary so we can get helped so we can continue this little talk, or would you rather let us die here." Ruby said feeling weaker each second.

Ozpin and Glynda snapped out of their stupor and quickly helped take them to Beacon Infirmary. Once they arrived they were put in a private room. Two well-trusted doctors took care of them of there injuries and then ran a blood test and DNA. Both tests popped up pictures of their younger selves. Ozpin told them this information stays between them. Then they went to Ozpin Office so they all could speak in private.

"So can you tell more about what happened?" Ozpin asked and for once instead of coffee he had a bottle of Vodka next to him. It seems like he would need it after what they were going to tell him.

"Well, my team was sent on a mission during the war to take down Cinder so we had a better chance at winning. But the battle was too taxing on our body and the two left standing were me and Cinder. I had to push myself to the limit by using my semblance and maiden powers to get an edge in the battle. With the assistance of my other selves, I got an opening swung my scythe into her back through her stomach. Soon after she used her last attempted to kill us, by gathering all the energy in her body and turning herself into a bomb. I had to push my limits as each version of me carried one of my teammates, if I didn't we would have certainly died. The last thing I remember was everything started to twist and bend. That the last thing I could remember before waking up in the forest." Rudy told him everything she knew and then turned to Blake. "You have anything to tell him?"

"Well everything she told you was correct, but during the time she was unconscious we were engulfed by the blasted and ended up in a strange realm so to say. It had a white sky and red clouds that floated around us, and before we ended up here everything went black." Blake said and looked at their expressions.

Ozpin looked dumbfounded and rightfully so, he took a large drink from the bottle and handed it to Glinda who took a drink as well. "So then you somehow were sent back to your past."

Ruby and Blake looked at each other and then back at the two professors who seem so well collected up until now. "Well, it makes sense because the two of you look almost 10 years younger from the last time I saw you. What time period is this?"

"It has only been a month since team RWBY started school. So I think that gives you a pretty good idea how far in the past you are." Ozpin kept looking at Ruby and Blake as if he blinked they would vanish and that would have just been his imagination.

Ruby looked at Blake and spoke quietly like she couldn't believe it. "We traveled back 12 years."

Blake was as speechless as that proved the point that they time traveled. Everyone in the room stayed in silence for a bit trying to process what they all just heard.

"So what will you do then? What are your plans since I don't think you can get back." Ozpin took another drink of the vodka.

"First off, I think we need to let our younger selves know, the fact we can't live here without them finding out. Then we need to inform the council of this development." She looked at her former headmaster and headmistress and saw they needed a minute to gather themselves.

"Well I see your point, so when will you go show yourselves? Would you like me to call them here?" He asked grabbing his scroll.

Both Blake and Ruby shook their heads. "I think it would be best if we rest for a bit before having to deal with all the questions they'll ask. So let them stay in class, we will wait in our old dorm room for them." Blake spoke knowing they need rest.

"Well that makes sense, well, for now, I'll need a bit of time to wrap this around my head and need to figure out how to explain this to the council." Ozpin said as he just turned his chair slightly and looked out the window.

* * *

Both of them returned to their old dorm and when they got there both Ruby and Blake laid in the bottom beds. Ruby needed a bit of help in laying in Weiss bed since she was the most injured. They would've laid together, although they didn't want their younger selves knowing they were together. While they waited Ruby pulled out her black scroll and made a few adjustments so it could work during this time period. She started to weakly play games while she waited. Blake read for a bit before taking a nap.

After classes ended team Ruby headed back to their dorm to find two people lying in two of the beds.

"Who are you two and why are you in our dorm?" Younger Ruby asked as she walked into the dorm room.

Future Ruby looked at them behind her scroll before moving her legs over the bed edge to get up but was stopped when Future Blake spoke up. "You get up with your injuries and I'll hurt you." Blake got up and walked over to Ruby and helped her up before both of them look at team RWBY showing their faces.

When team RWBY look at the two older women in the room they froze in place. "Well to answer your question my name is Ruby Rose and I'm 27 years old."

"And I'm Blake R…. Belladonna. I'm 29 years old." Blake almost caused the problem she and Ruby tried to prevent.

"B-B-But H-How?" Weiss looked back and forth from future and present-day version of her team.

"Well a lot happened and you can say we time traveled without meaning too." Ruby rubbed the back of her head and had a thin layer of pink on her face. Which Blake nodded confirming what she said was true.

"Well shit, is it only you two or are the others here too?" Yang asked for two reasons. One to see if they were the only two and she wondered what her future self-looked like.

"Well, we think they made it here as well. But so far we haven't heard anything from them." Ruby then sat down on Weiss's bed.

"Oh, I see." Yang spoke with a hint of disappointment.

"So what will you do now?" Ruby then moved closer to her future self to get a better look at her.

"Well, we hope to find the rest of our t…" Future Ruby couldn't finish the sentence because Ruby scroll started to ring.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and saw it was her father. "Should I answer him, or no?" Younger Ruby asked unsure she should answer.

"Yeah, it fine." Future Ruby answered with a smile on her face.

Younger Ruby answered her scroll. "Hey, dad is there something you need."

"Yeah, I like to ask you a question. Is Yang at school with you?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby put the scroll on speaker so everyone could listen in.

"Oh, I see, well I must be losing my mind since I swear I'm looking at Yang who looks like she's in her thirties." He was looking at Yang who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh I see, well I need to show you something so I'll call you back in a second." Ruby looked around and saw that everyone was a bit surprised. "So I think we should send him a photo of all of us in it and send it to him."

Future Ruby nodded and used her semblance to create another version of herself and then took younger Ruby scroll. "Everyone gets close I can't do this for long, and yes Ruby I'll teach you how to do that later." Right after she said that they all got together and took the picture, it showed all of team Ruby standing in front, and it had the future counterparts standing behind them.

After they sent the pic to Taiyang they called him again. "So did you get the picture?"

"Yeah, we got it." Tia said trying to wrap what he saw around his head.

"Oh and I'm here too After he let me come close to him." Future Yang said joining the conversation.

"So I see you made it as well, what happened when you showed up?" Blake asked wondering what happened to her teammate.

"Well, that kind of a funny story," Yang said before telling the story.

* * *

Yang came flying out of a black portal, unlike Ruby and Blake she was awake when it happened. She appeared in the house she and Ruby were born. She was flung out of the portal and went flying through a wall and ended up in her old room. When she got up she rubbed her head and held the area where she was cut on her leg. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a rag and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding. She, of course, had other cuts but the one was a bit more serious than the others.

"Hey is anyone home." She asked and got no response. After she went to the hole she made and thought 'Dad is going to have a heart attack.' She then made her way over to the couch and sat down and started to rest and watch TV as she waited for her father to get home. After about an hour Taiyang showed up.

Yang looked at her father and sat up. "Hey, Dad…" Yang was shocked because Tai looked like the same age as he did when she left for Beacon.

"Uh…. aren't you suppose to be younger and at beacon?" He asked his daughter who might be around the same age as him.

'What do you mean? We are in the middle of a war." She said beyond confused.

"No, Yang. you're supposed to be at beacon training to be a huntress and you're supposed to be seventeen years old." He looked at her and could tell they both were confused out of their minds.

"Dad, I don't think I'm your Yang." She slowly got up and shows him her robotic arm.

Tai looked in shock. "Uhh, I think I need to make a call."

"You fucked up my room really." Younger Yang said a bit pissed off.

"Well it kind of both our room, I am you, after all, just a bit older." Future yang replied.

"Yang that should be the last thing you should be asking at a moment like this, shouldn't you be a bit more concerned about our father right now?" Future Ruby looked at her so to say younger sister. "Because based on how Ozpin took it he needs to drink from a bottle of a hundred percent vodka and Glinda as well."

Everyone in the room looked at Ruby then Blake to see if she was telling the truth, and in response, she nodded her head. "Well damn, Dad are you ok? Do you think you can handle what going on?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I'll need to go lay down later on." Tai was trying to understand just like Ozpin and Glynda were when they heard what Ruby and Blake told them.

"Well, when do you think you two will be here?" Future Ruby asked.

"We'll probably be there in a day or two, I think I should go lie down dad so he can get some sleep and understand what happening." Future Yang said as we waited to hear what they say.

"Well stay safe Yang and try not to break any more walls ok." Future Ruby asked.

"Yeah will do, see you later little sister." Yang hung up the scroll.

Right after Future Ruby got a message on her scroll showed it was from Future Weiss.

Weiss: God damn it Ruby what the hell did you do this time.

Ruby: Well I may have sent us back in time. Why what wrong?

Weiss: I just knock out my father and know in the middle of trying to explain to Ironwood and my sister Winter what going on.

-Few minutes before Weiss messaged Ruby-

"So how much longer until we'll arrive in Vale." Mr. Schnee asked General Ironwood.

"In about 2 hours. We will be meeting with Ozpin." Ironwood responded walking down the hallway with Mr. Schnee and Winter as well.

"Good, I like to…." Before could finish a black portal appeared in front of all three of them.

Weiss came flying out of the portal and smashed face first into her father face knocking him out and causing them to fall over with Weiss on top her father. "Damn what did I hit." When Weiss looked she saw her father lying on the floor out cold, she slowly got up since she was still injured. Once she was standing she looked around to see the portal was gone and Ironwood and her sister. She saw that they were a bit shocked to see her here and more shocked she looked that she looked a lot older.

"What... what are you doing her Weiss and how did you do that?" Winter didn't really know what to say.

"Well, I'm not sure, and aren't you suppose to hate?" Weiss looked at her surroundings back at her sister.

"No, why would I hate you and why do you look so much older?" Winter wanted to get thing more clear.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about, but to get this cleared up I need to message my leader. Take care of him while I do so." That when Weiss messaged future Ruby.

Weiss: God damn it Ruby what the hell did you do this time

Ruby: Well I may have sent us back in time. Why what wrong.

Weiss: I just knock out my father and know in the middle of trying to explain to Ironwood and my sister Winter what going on.

Ruby: Oh I see, WAIT you knocked out your father?

Weiss: Well I didn't mean to, it wasn't like I was planning it. But it feels good for once I was able to make him pay for what he did.

Ruby: That does make sense and to help with telling them her -Ruby sent a photo- it's a photo of me and Blake with our younger selves.

Weiss: Well thanks, and I'll try getting to you as soon as possible. One last thing before I go, God damn it, Ruby of course you sent us back in time.

Weiss then show both Ironwood and Winter the photo before speaking. "I'm from the future and that it two of my teammates with our younger versions."

After they looked at the photo they had many questions, but they couldn't ask them at the moment. Since they needed to get Mr. Schnee into one of the rooms on the ship and Weiss in another so she could rest.

"Well it seems like all of us made it here, it may take everyone a bit to get here tho." Future Ruby said.

"Well, what now? What are you going to do?" Younger Ruby asked the same question.

"Well, Ruby and I need to get some rest so we can stay here with you and talk or we can get a different room talk to you later. Once the rest of us are here we will have to go talk with a few people. So that what we have so far." Future Blake sighed at how annoying all this would be.

"Yeah, so my wife and I need to get some….. Damn it I split the beans." future Ruby, then looked at Blake who was looking down pinching the bridge of her nose, she looked at their younger selves and saw that they were completely shocked and confused.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you like the story so far and yes I'm leaving you off with a cliffhanger. But please tell me what you think it is helpful to know what you think.**

 **Also, I do hope this is easier to read than the previous version of this chapter.**


End file.
